Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a rotor blade of a wind power plant which has a region close to a blade root in which the rotor blade has an obtuse rear edge, as well as to a corresponding rotor blade and a wind power plant.
Brief Description of Related Art
Rotor blades of modern wind power plants have lengths of more than 50 m. In many cases for their manufacture first two half-shells are each made from a plurality of layers of a fiber-reinforced composite material in which the supporting structures such as spar boxes, rotor blade girders, webs or the like are incorporated. The half-shells are then fitted together and adhesively bonded together along their abutting edge.
Many rotor blades have in a region close to the blade root a so-called cut-off rotor blade profile with an obtuse profiled rear edge. This rear edge is also called an end web. In some cases the end web is made as a prefabricated member and in a separate method step is introduced and adhesively bonded into the gap between the upper and the lower half-shell.
Alternatively the end web can also be formed and manufactured together with the respective half-shell. In this case an adhesive gap is produced in the end web in the transition area with the solid profile having an acute profiled rear edge and the gap width can only be controlled with difficulty. Very wide adhesive gaps are produced in the highly stressed region close to the root and these have a tendency to produce cracks during use. In order to prevent this, labor-intensive laminating is carried out in the transition area in order to meet the requirements for an adhesive gap of no more than 10 to 30 mm.